Melt
by moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: It is Shinichi's most awaited day on his life. He reflects on his feelings and vows to love her for a lifetime. It is their wedding day.


**Melt**

He took a deep breath. He looked at his bride. He can hardly believe it. It was just like yesterday when they were still second year high schoolers. He could still remember the days when they laughed together, comfort each other...even their quarrels-when these things lingered in his mind, he would just laugh at them and say, _What if I didn't had the chance to return back to Shinichi Kudou?_

Being a man in his early twenties, Shinchi never forgot to solve a single case, nor ignore it. He would run to the scene and use his brain to catch the murderer and incredibly solve it with his ingenious deductions. But this wouldn't happen if Ran weren't there beside him, waiting for him to come back to her every single day. No matter how much he despised being Conan, he couldn't tell Ran that he was Shinichi himself all along. Both of them were suffering inside-and both of them miss each other so much.

Just as Ran was walking in the aisle on her long white gown, Shinichi's heart began to thump faster. He was excited and nervous at the same time. In just a couple of minutes, they would be a happy married couple and spend their time with each other without minding the circumstances around them. Shinichi just wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be with him forever. And now that no one can ever stop him from being with her, he is just plain happy and contented with his life.

Ran smiled at him and when he smiled back, he noticed something glistening beside her eyes. And there he then noticed that she had been crying and he wanted to wipe her tears for her. He instructed his feet to move but his body didn't follow because it certainly knew that the best thing to do was to wait for her.

Ran was holding a bouquet of pink and white Chrysanthemums and her long veil covered her face. She was slowly walking, gazing lovingly at his groom's eyes. Her chest was so full of happiness. Excitement was creeping up on her. She really wanted to be with him too, but she knew that it would be better if she slowed down for a moment.

They didn't know that they were feeling the same thing and that they were thinking of the same thing.

Kogoro Mouri was weeping, crying hysterically as he look at his daughter approaching her husband-to-be. Maybe he knew deep inside his heart that his daughter is in love with the boy detective since the day they met but he was just ignoring it to himself. He didn't want to lose his daughter, after all she was the only person left for him. But then his former wife seemed to understand him patted him on the shoulder and said, "You're quite a good father to our child. Thank you for raising her to be a good and fine lady."

Ai Haibara was outside the church, silently and secretly watching Shinichi and Ran. She put on her sunglasses so that know one can identify her but someone surprised her by calling out her name quietly.

"Haibara."

She looked around. It was Kaito.

"What are you doing here?" Ai asked calmly.

Kaito smirked. His white tuxedo matched the marriage ceremony perfectly. "Just dropping by. I can't believe the High School Detective is now being married."

"He just loves her so much."

Kaito laughed. "I know. I remembered when I tried to kiss that woman," He pointed his index finger to ran. "She hesitated. She knew that the real Shinchi isn't going to do that to her."

Ai watched Shinchi and Ran as they spoke their vows on the altar. "That's what you call love."

But when she turned back to Kaito, he was gone.

"I, Shinchi Kudou, promise to be with my wife forever, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til death do us part." Shinchi spoke in the microphone as he put the ring on Ran's finger.

"I, Ran Mouri, promise to be with my husband forever, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do us part." She smiled and put the ring on Shinchi's finger. Shinchi noticed Ran's hands were trembling.

He held them. "Don't worry. I really promise to be with you. No one can separate us now-not even APTX 4869."

Ran felt warmth and her heart stopped beating for a second. She forgot to breathe when she heard those words from Shinichi. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings but he still said those words in order to calm her.

The priest cleared his throat and declared, "I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And Shinchi leaned down to Ran and kissed her deeply. Ran put her arms around him.

It was the best day ever for them.

Shinichi felt he was going to melt.


End file.
